The Fireworks
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will and Rachel spend sometime together. As feelings get stronger and decicions are made, will they get together or not?


Will entered the choir room with his bag over his shoulder. He was carrying a mug of coffee and humming a tune to himself. As he looked around he spotted Rachel on her own. He set his things down and walked towards her.

"Rachel?" He asked.

Rachel looked up distractedly from the original song she'd been composing.

"Oh, hey Mr. Schue," she said, slightly startled.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned as always.

He smiled slightly and stood still. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, especially since our talk and all... I'm just working on another original song."

"That's good to hear," He smiled.

He walked over to her and slowly sat down next to her.

"So can I have a listen?" He asked excited.

"Of course," Rachel said, sitting near the piano and playing a few notes before plunging into her music.

It was very well-written and heartfelt, sort of along the lines of "Get It Right," but more passionate. She loved performing for him. He always seemed to fully appreciate her talents.

Will listened closely to the song and smiled. She was so talented and he knew one day she would be on Broadway. He watched as she sang with pure emotion and passion.

She ended the song after a minute, looking up at him.

"Well?" she asked, looking for an opinion.

Will clapped and smiled.

"That was really good Rach, well done," He said.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester," Rachel answered, smiling warmly.

"Anytime," Will smiled and walked towards her.

He looked at his watch then at Rachel.

"Aren't you going to get some lunch?" He asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Oh... yes, of course," She said, standing from the piano bench. "I guess I just got... distracted."

Will nodded "It's fine, I just thought you might have forgotten,".

He smiled and stood still leaning on the piano.

She laughed.

"Actually I had. Thank you for your thoughts on the song though Mr. Schuester," she said.

"You're welcome Rach," He smiled and patted her on her shoulder.

She smiled back softly, turning and starting toward the door to leave.

"Hey do you mind if I tag along? I mean I haven't had lunch either," He smiled slightly.

Rachel couldn't help being slightly surprised, but she smiled slightly as well. She'd been kind of hoping he'd ask.

"No, of course I don't mind," she replied.

"Great thanks," He smiled grabbing his bag and putting it over his shoulder.

He followed her to the door grinning.

"Of course," Rachel replied, smiling warmly.

She walked down the hall with him, still a bit surprised.

"So what are you doing on the weekend?" He asked interested.

He walked beside her and grinned as he walked closer.

She smiled softly. "Most likely I'll be with Mercedes and Kurt as usual..."

"Sounds good," He smiled.

She nodded. "Yes... that's usually a typical weekend for me actually."

"Sounds like fun," He smiled,

She nodded. "Usually, yes... except I'll probably be hearing about Finn more than anything." She enjoyed talking with him. It just seemed so natural to her.

"Well I'm here for you Rach," He smiled. He loved talking to her.

"Thank you Mr. Schue. That truly means a lot to me," she said, smiling warmly as she walked beside him.

"It's fine, as long as your okay," He smiled putting an arm around her shoulder and laughing.

She laughed softly. "I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Good," He smiled. They arrived at the lunch room and his eyes lit up. "So what are you getting?" He asked.

Rachel finally ended up getting her food as they talked, walking close beside him and searching for a table. Sometimes she forgot he was even her teacher.

He found a table and led Rachel to it carrying his food and talking to her. He sat down at the table with her and smiled.

Rachel smiled warmly "You know... sometimes when I'm talking to you I actually kinda forget you're actually my teacher."

"Really cause I actually sometimes forget that I'm your teacher too," He laughed and started eating his sandwich.

She began eating and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," He smiled.

He watched as she ate and he quickly looked away realizing he was staring at her. Rachel noticed his staring but tried to put it out of her mind, unsure what to think exactly.

Will smiled and took another bite of his sandwich. He looked at Rachel and looked in to her eyes.

Rachel met his gaze, once again forgetting that he was her teacher, but trying not to revert back to last year.

Will swallowed and smiled, he was lost in her eyes, then he realized his sandwich had went down the wrong way. He smiled at her once more before beginning to cough, hoping to dislodge the food.

She looked at him in concern, the spell that had seemed to take her over finally finished.

"Mr. Schuester? Are you alright?"

Will didn't reply but put his thumb up as an okay sign. He coughed harder but the sandwich didn't move and went further down his throat. He tried not to look at Rachel as he didn't want her to worry.

Rachel couldn't help being worried but she remained as calm as possible, not wanting him to worry about her worrying.

Will coughed again turning away thinking what he could do to dislodge it. He swallowed again and realized that was the stupidest idea he had thought of. He tried coughing again but couldn't and began to panic as he couldn't breathe. He still didn't look at Rachel not wanting to worry her any more than she already was. His windpipe was completely blocked and he was struggling to get air. He looked around to see many students staring at him, and he hoped someone would save him.

By this time, Rachel was slightly panicked. Her only first thought was to either call 911, or attempt to restore his breathing on her own... which would be slightly awkward.

Will could feel himself panicking more knowing that he could die. He could feel his lungs burning for air and he held his throat. His face was bright red and his lips were going pale. He was getting dizzy and he knew he didn't have much time left. He knew he needed help but he didn't want anyone to make a fuss. He wanted to look at Rachel and ask for help but he knew she would panic and that wouldn't help the situation. Will could feel his eyes getting heavier and his vision was starting to go grey. He felt himself fall to the floor. He saw Rachel next to him and he was relieved. He tried to calm down but he failed.

She quickly made her way over to him, quickly taking action on the procedures she knew well to resume a person's breathing. She barely paid attention to the stares; the only thing she cared about was saving his life.

As he felt his body go limp his eyes closed and he passed out. He could hear voices all around him and he felt the presence of Rachel close to him. He tried to move his body but couldn't do anything.

She quickly forgot everyone around her, opening his mouth and reaching to the back of his throat, trying to remove the sandwich. She got the sandwich out but he still wasn't breathing. She tried to remain calm, taking in a deep breath as she moved closer to him, finally as a last resort, since he wasn't breathing, giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She barely cared who was watching her, saving him was her only concern. She worked a bit longer, but failed to revive him, reaching for her cell and calling 911. After, she continued to attempt to revive him, refusing to leave his side.

Will could feel someone touching him and he felt someone's lips touching his, and air being forced in to his lungs. He wanted to open his eyes and see who it was, but the life was slowly slipping away from him. He could feel hair tickling his forehead and he knew it was Rachel.

Rachel tried her best to revive him, but sighed in relief as the ambulance arrived. She insisted on going along with him, still refusing to leave him.

Will could hear Rachel's voice and he could feel his sense coming back slowly. He heard the sound of sirens and he felt himself being touched by a pair of hands.

She went into the ambulance, staying close beside him on the ride. When they reached the hospital, she waited in the waiting room nervously, wishing there had been more she could have done.

Will could feel people touching his face and neck. He wanted them off him as it was getting annoying but he couldn't move a muscle. He was wondering what had happened when his eye lid was pulled back and he saw a face of a woman above him.

Rachel sat impatiently in the waiting room, trying to regain composure. She got updates every once in awhile, but refused to leave until she saw him.

Will could hear more voices and they were getting clearer as he slowly came round. He suddenly sat up coughing and gasping for air. He felt hands pushing him back down and he noticed he was in a hospital room. He lay back down confused and wondering what had happened to him.

Rachel knew it was getting later, but made no move to leave, determined to at least see him.

"Where's Rachel?" Will asked looking around.

He remembered seeing her last and he wanted to know where she was. He saw one of the doctors leave the room and he waited for an answer.

"Do you know where she is? She has brown hair, she's tall, she was wearing a skirt. Where is she?" Will asked once more losing his patience.

Rachel entered the room at that moment, more calm and composed as she rushed to his bedside.

"Rachel, what am I doing here?" He asked.

He looked at her and met her gaze. The other doctors left the room so they were alone. He sat up slowly and patted the bed, motioning her to sit down.

Rachel sat close beside him.

"We were eating and you began choking. You began to lose your breath and were seemingly unconscious for quite some time. I called 911 and have been here ever since," she explained.

Will nodded and listened to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you and I was choking, I guess I should pay more attention on eating and less on you. Thank you for staying, not many of my students would do that," He smiled at her.

"How long have I been here?" He asked scratching his head.

She smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it, it isn't your fault. I'm just glad you're alright. We've been here about 3 hours now."

"It is my fault though. I was too lost in your eyes and I wasn't concentrating on what I was doing," Will dropped his head in shame.

"It was weird though, I could sense you were there after I lost consciousness. I could also hear voices, I could hear you saying something, but I can't remember what it was," He stated.

He looked at her and put his hand on hers for a moment.

"I think what you heard was I... I was refusing to stay at McKinley and insisting on coming here," Rachel replied, just seeming to remember herself.

"Oh that could have been it and I also felt someone tickling my head. It was nice at first but then it got itchy," He laughed slowly. "Thanks for coming with me," He smiled.

"That was me attempting to revive you, but you clearly needed more than mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, so I called the ambulance. And of course I stayed. There was no way I was leaving."

Will smiled at her. "Thank you so much, for trying to save my life Rachel that means a lot. You're my hero I guess," He laughed a bit. "Thank you... for everything. I'm still in awe over the fact that you did mouth-to-mouth trying to save my life," He said, reaching out to hold her hand.

She laughed nervously. "It was one of those rushed decisions... I guess I just value your life more than I care about all the rumors that are probably circulating the school now..."

"Well it was a good decision and thanks, I care about you too," He smiled and leaned over to hug her.

"What rumors are you on about?" He asked.

He wanted to kiss her so bad but knew he couldn't, so he would settle with a hug for now. She smiled, hugging him tight.

"Considering the fact that I was eating alone with you to begin with, then mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?... Well, none of that matters. As I said, I'm just glad you're alive."

"Sue is gonna be all over me and attacking me with questions and accusations," He sighed.

He hugged her tighter and smiled.

"And thank you, I don't know where I'd be without you," He smiled and grinned at her.

She smiled back warmly, still hugging him tight. "Well, that's just Ms. Sylvester... if it wasn't about this; it would be something else anyway. And anytime Mr. Schuester."

"That's true, and I hope you know how grateful I am and that I'd do the same for you," He smiled and tightened his grip around her, relaxing in her warm embrace. "You know something Rach... as a thank you, how would you like it if I took you out for ice cream?" He smiled excited.

Rachel hugged him tighter, trying to forget the returning feelings from last year. "Mr. Schue, there's no need to thank me... but that sounds nice actually."

"Well once I get out of here we can go get some ice cream, and on the plus side it will help my throat," He smiled.

He hugged her tighter not wanting to ever let go and he wondered how long they had been hugging. Rachel smiled, never wanting to leave the warmth of his embrace.

She smiled. "Alright... my dads are gone, so I'll be here as long as you need."

"Great thanks and how about we go for to see a movie too... I would say go for a meal, but I don't want to choke again," He laughed.

He hugged her tighter and kissed her side of her head. He realized what he had done and hoped she wouldn't say anything.

She smiled softly. "Sounds perfect," she agreed, still not letting go of him.

"Yes it does," He agreed with her. He wanted to stay like that forever but knew he would have to let go soon. "So are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

She laughed softly. "Actually, yes... as much as I can enjoy myself in a hospital anyway."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," He chuckled.

He stroked her back slowly as he hugged her. She smiled warmly, unsure of what to think of all this. Maybe she was over thinking it... she pushed the thought aside.

Will then slowly pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm gonna go see if I can get out of here now. I really want that ice cream," He smiled. He then kissed her forehead gently before getting out of the bed.

She laughed, nodding. "Alright," she agreed, smiling slightly at the feel of his lips against her skin.

"I'll be back in a minute," He smiled walking out the door. He came back in a few minutes later and smiled. "I can go, I just need to change," He said picking up his shirt, tie and pants.

"Alright, I'll wait in the waiting room then," she said with a small smile, walking out into the waiting room. She tried to see him in a teacher-like way again, but couldn't manage...

He quickly changed and rushed out the room to meet Rachel. In only a matter of hours he had gotten so close to her and he was glad.

"I'm ready," He smiled pushing his tie up to his collar. He looked at her and grinned like a mad man.

She looked at him, smiling widely as she and Will walked out of the hospital. She felt so close to him, which almost scared her a bit.

He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Are you cold?" He asked her. He loved how close they had become and it felt like they were best friends.

"A bit," she admitted, smiling at the closeness. She was beginning to feel the same way she had last year during the Ballad assignment, but she tried to hide it.

"I would have given you my coat, but I left it in my office," He smiled. He then pulled out his cell and called a cab. As he waited for it to arrive he stared at Rachel. "Rachel, there is something I need to tell you," He said.

"Yes?" she questioned, her heart practically racing, though she tried to hide it.

"Well I know this may not sound very professional of me but I have to say it. You are so beautiful Rachel and you mean the world to me," Will smiled and looked in to her eyes.

She met his eyes, smiling softly. "It isn't unprofessional at all... I'm very flattered Mr Schuester."

Will smiled and took her hand as they waited. "I'm glad that you're flattered," He winked at her.

She laughed softly, gazing into his eyes and holding his hand tight.

He smiled at her and he felt himself blushing. He didn't know why he was blushing but he was. He looked at her eyes. "You know you are the kindest person I've ever met," He told her.

She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Schue. You're definitely the kindest person I know lately," she said.

"Your welcome Rach and thanks," He smiled. The cab arrived and he opened the door for her. "After you Cinderella," He grinned.

"Thank you," she said, getting into the cab, smiling softly at him.

He got in beside her and told the cab driver where to go. "So what movie do you want to go see?" He asked putting his arm around her.

She found herself moving in closer to him. "I'm fine with anything really," she answered, just loving being with him.

"Well do you want to go see a chick flick?" He asked her. He would be happy with whatever she choose. He was happy as long as she was. He moved closer so his head was on hers and he smiled.

She smiled softly, loving the closeness between them. "That sounds good," she answered.

"Good," He smiled and kissed her cheek. He saw the cab driver was looking at him and he smiled. He then looked at Rachel and held her hand as he smiled.

She held his hand tight, feeling perfectly comfortable with him. She just wished she could express her feelings properly.

When the cab stopped at McKinley he got out and led Rachel out too. "I'm just going to get my things," He smiled.

"Alright," she said, walking into the school with him, giving up on trying to explain her feelings. She was only a student after all.

As they walked to his office he bumped in to Emma. "Hey Rach, can you give me a minute alone?" He asked.

"Y-Yes... of course," Rachel said, returning outside quickly.

Will smiled at Rachel and talked to Emma quickly. Emma then walked away and he went and got Rachel.

"Thanks for that, It was just about Sue. She's already heard the rumors,"

Rachel nodded. "It's fine... I'm so sorry Mr Schuester..."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not. I'm happy that you did what you did, cause I got to kiss you... well it wasn't an actually kiss but it still counts," He smiled as he looked at her.

She smiled. "Yes... I suppose it counts... even though you were unconscious."

Will laughed and went to his office with her by his side. "So what's your favorite ice cream?" He asked. He picked up his bag and car keys, then his coat and left his office.

"Hmm... any kind really. I guess I just... like anything really." She felt very distracted, and it was beginning to show. He'd seemed to have that effect on her a lot lately.

He looked at her as she had been acting different since before lunch. He smiled at her and he walked to his car with her beside him.

"Is everything okay?

She nodded. "Yes... of course. Actually I've never been happier."

"Well I'm happy about that and to be honest, I've never been happier either," He smiled as he put his coat on her shoulders.

"Really?" she questioned, slightly surprised.

"Yes, really. There's something about you Rachel that I love and when I'm with you I'm so happy," He smiled and laughed at her surprised expression.

She smiled warmly. "I feel the exact same way... I can't really explain it to be honest."

"I thought it was just me that felt like this. I didn't know you felt this way too," He smiled happily and looked at her.

She nodded. "It's hard to explain really. I mean, I shouldn't even feel anything... remotely close to this to be honest."

"I'm so glad you feel the same way," He smiled and they got to his car. He opened her door for her.

She got into the car, smiling softly.

Will walked around to the other side and jumped in. He looked at Rachel for a moment and he slowly leaned over to her.

Rachel smiled, leaning in closer to him. His lips slowly met hers and he smiled. She smiled against his lips, kissing him gently and tenderly. He kissed her passionately and leaned closer to her.

She smiled into the kiss, returning his kisses gently. She seemed to lose all concept of common sense, not even considering the fact that this was extremely wrong by anyone else's standards.

Will could feel his heart racing, he knew he shouldn't feel this way but he didn't care. He loved her and that's all that mattered to him. He kissed her with passion and he hadn't felt that way before.

As they both pulled away, Will smiled at her "Fireworks,"

**Thanks for reading guys. This was co-written with Remus Lupin Rules x. Anyway please review :D**


End file.
